


Жар пізнала лише зола

by castellansha



Category: Territory (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellansha/pseuds/castellansha
Summary: Дядя был здоровенный, немногословный и носил дубленку, которая пахла медведем, когда он заходил со снегом на плечах, и тот начинал таять в тепле бабушкиной прихожей. Прошли тысячи лет. Дядя выходит в куртке на голое тело посреди территории. Дядя достает пачку сигарет.
Kudos: 1





	Жар пізнала лише зола

Он любил дядю безумно. 

Дядя был здоровенный, немногословный и носил дубленку, которая пахла медведем, когда он заходил со снегом на плечах, и тот начинал таять в тепле бабушкиной прихожей. Родители постоянно уезжали в командировки и возвращались из них так, будто сходили на работу. Дядя жил в Москве, но приходил всегда так, будто только вчера вернулся из путешествия в далекую страну. Дядя знал все о том, как работает человеческое тело, как устроены животные и бабушкины лекарства. Он рассказывал будто сказки истории про страшных дядек, которые попадали к нему на стол. Где у волшебников вместо мечей и посохов пистолеты и ножи. Бабушка не разрешала рассказывать эти истории, но дядя все равно рассказывал, потому что Егор выпрашивал их, блестя темными глазами. После того, как на него и на деда напал тот человек, родители не разрешали ничего – ни уходить со двора во время игр, ни смотреть “След” по Первому, ни брать в руки спички или отвертки. Дядя научил его не бояться смерти – объяснил, что случается после нее на столе в прозекторской, и что жизнь конечна, но в этом-то и смысл. 

Дядя сидел с ним, когда родители были в экспедиции, а бабушка тихо лежала в своей комнате, пропахшей корвалолом и дигоксином. Егор тогда читал ей книжки – “Хозяйку медной горы” и “Малахитовую шкатулку”, а когда бабушку начинало клонить в сон, дядя забирал его в зал – учиться писать и смотреть няню Вику. Он не умел готовить, и обычно ужинали они на сумрачной кухне картошкой в мундирах и колбасой. Дядя никогда не включал свет сам, так что порой они передвигались в полной темноте. Он не был многословен и подолгу мог смотреть в окно и молча прихлебывать чай из кружки, которая считалась его и никто из нее кроме него не пил. Егор тогда так же молча давился картошкой и колбасой и не решался попросить чаю или дачный соленый огурец. Гуляли они всегда сурово – до магазина и назад, зимой дядя всегда строго говорил: “Какой тебе снеговик, нос ледяной и губы синие, что у моих пациентов”, и они сразу заходили в подъезд. Но зачастую бабушка чувствовала себя сносно и готовила Егору сырники и они долго гуляли по бульвару.

Летом дядя приезжал на дачу на праздники, тогда они с папой сидели в сторонке, сдвинув головы, и что-то долго обсуждали, а Егор бегал вокруг, демонстрируя свои мечи и луки, сделанные из камыша и топинамбура, который захватил бабушкин палисадник. Он отчаянно пытался привлечь внимание – их обоих, и даже не знал, чье больше – папино или дядино. 

Потом Егор рос, рос, рос, и щенячья любовь и извечное ожидание родителей переродились в злость и отвращение от их постоянного отсутствия. В детстве он думал, что все родители всех детей уезжают из дома на несколько месяцев кряду, а в школе оказалось, что мамы его одноклассников приходят на линейки и детские спектакли. И живут дома. 

В школе и без того было тяжело – очень. 

Но самое страшное – бабушка. Бабушка умерла, когда родители были на Камчатке, а дядя уехал в отпуск. Она ушла у Егора на руках за десять минут после лет борьбы с тремя инфарктами. Он позвонил соседке, и с ней вместе вызывал скорую и полицию, искал в шкафу документы, и сам ночевал дома, когда бабушку увезли в морг. 

Дядя приехал из отпуска первее родителей – посреди ночи открыл дверь своим ключом, обутый прошагал в гостиную, и там поймал заспанного зареванного Егора за плечи и прижал к себе. На улице стоял июль, но от него пахло мокрой медвежьей дубленкой. 

После бабушки Егор принял решение больше никого из них не любить. Заботиться и беспокоиться, чтобы никто из них не умер, как бабушка. Он пообещал не допустить, чтобы они закончили, как бабушка. Это было его наказание – он наказывал маму и папу за бабушку. И только мельком порой вспоминал – когда-то он любил дядю безумно. 

Дядя всегда привозил ему из отпуска подарки, да такие, будто он обследовал дно океана с капитаном Немо или провел месяц на необитаемом острове, как Робинзон – он привозил драконьи фрукты, огромные розовые ракушки, перламутровые фигурки зверей, разноцветные камни, книги на других языках, в которых нельзя было прочитать ни строчки, но зато неделями можно было рассматривать картинки. А потом оказалось, что все свои отпуски всю свою жизнь дядя проводил на Серых скалах, пытаясь получить наследие народа чудь. И где он только брал все эти ракушки? На Авито?

Но больше Егор об этом не думает – все узлы у него внутри развязались, все вопросы получили ответы, и путь был прост и ясен. Ответы вышли такими простыми, что их даже так сразу будет не объяснить. Как дяде объяснить, что ему никогда не получить наследие чуди просто потому что у него внутри такая маета. Что стать Памом значит забыть о мести, злости и зависти. Что он не сможет взять наследие, даже если давать будут – выскользнет сквозь пальцы. Потому что оно для тех, у кого ненависти в душе нет, у кого руки чистые и сердце любит. А когда его получил, то нету больше в душе ни злости, ни зависти, и даже позлорадствовать не сможешь – не будет больше такой мысли. Так что это все бессмысленно, быть тебе, дядя, медвежьим шаманом. Там тебе место – среди зверей. 

Так думает Егор, пока они молча идут сквозь лес на городище. Он молчит – потому что теперь легко может и молчать, и говорить. Но, кажется, в первый раз он шел раздраженный и тихий, так что также пойдет и сейчас – дядька-медведь уже и так что-то чует. Чует Пама, чует рядом чудь, да не поймет откуда дух идет. Ну, и пускай не понимает пока – Егор надевает капюшон. Это только их прогулка, возможно, последняя, так что он хочет ею насладиться. Лес сжимает с боков узкую грунтовку, притихли все птицы и зверье, прислушиваются к новому Паму. Он чует за пять километров, как в Мызе участковый Мурзин, уставший и раздраженный, выглядывает свою Шуру из ворот, и идет вызванивать неизменного водилу Леху, чтобы отвез к фельдшеру пить. А еще через час он чует, что Надя и Таня удаляются из Мызы – в Кудымкар. И сердце его поет и ликует – все будут жить. И Надя, и Таня, и Мурзин, и Шурка его дурочка – долго будет жить, защитница, любимая чудью. Это ей Пам обещает. Егор усмехается, и дядя затылком это чувствует – оборачивается и смотрит на Егора своими звериными глазами. Тот выдерживает взгляд, вешает завесочку – рано еще дяде знать. Но говорит лесу: “Ликуй, потому что они все живы, все мы живы, а скоро будем еще живее”, и тот в один миг выстреливает звуками – гомоном птиц и шорохом листвы, шумом ветра и шагами зверья. Даже небо слышит приказ – и проливается водой. Дядя надевает капюшон, не отрывая от него взгляда. Егор все понимает так ясно, как никогда. И это так приятно. 

– Как твоя спина, дядь Коль? – спрашивает. 

Тот смаргивает от неожиданности и щурится: 

– Шалит, собака. Откуда узнал?

– Походка изменилась, – усмехается Егор. – Так что, до городища идем или через переезд? 

Удивленный такой покладистостью дядя качает головой, отвечает: 

– Давай на переезд, отдохнем хоть нормально. 

Конечно отдохнем, думает Егор, пирогов у твоей бабки переездной поедим, икотку племянничку любимому подсадим. 

И они идут под дождем, пряча руки в карманах. 

В этот раз они попадают на переезд не глухой ночью, а с наступлением темноты. Пироги с икоткой у бабки еще с пылу с жару, и самовар уютно попыхивает – в доме пахнет травой, дымом и сдобой. Теперь Егор понимает – образцовый набор злой ведьмы, заманивающий путешественников. Дядька снова чинит бабке коммутатор, а теперь уже Егор разглядывает на стене фото его отца, удивительно похожего на дядю. Бабка снова наливает дяде настойку на самогоне и называет её обезболивающим. Под вкусным кисловатым запахом пирогов с капустой Егор теперь отчетливо чувствует болотную гниль икотки и тратит несколько минут на то, чтобы очистить пирог не только от икоток, но и от гнилостного запаха. А потом наливает чаю и себе, и дяде – спина того мучает все сильнее, хоть Шура и не бросала его в медвежью яму. 

Бабка стелит им царские перины, как для дорогих гостей, – конечно перед медвежьим-то начальником как не выслужиться. Егор усмехается на нее – и ты выживешь, и тебя простим и отпустим на свет, бабуль. Когда время придет, когда выслужишь прощение. Егор уступает дядьке хозяйскую кровать в углу между двумя окнами, как болезному. На ней, помнится, вдвоем спали Таня и Надя, пока не начался пожар. Когда гасят керосинки, Егор некоторое время лежит на своей панцирной койке, слушает дыхание дяди, дыхание бабушки в сенях, и пульсацию икоток в подполе. А потом босой, в одних трусах проходит мимо дядьки и бабки через сени на порог, спускается в мокрую траву и садится на трухлявую лавку у дома. Ему больше не холодно. Он смотрит на тускло поблескивающие в звездном свете рельсы узкоколейки, вытаскивает из ночных шумов нити отдаленных звуков, подманивает летучих мышей. Ему покойно и сладко. 

Волк выходит с северной стороны леса – ясноглазый и легконогий. 

– Передай матери, – говорит Егор, – пусть держится – я скоро, совсем скоро приду, не как в тот раз. Я приду, и все будет хорошо. Все будут жить. 

Волк не кивает – волки не умеют кивать, он просто опускает голову и отворачивается, возвращается в лес. 

И тогда Егор возвращается в дом, проходит мимо бабки и дает ей приказ негромко – беспробудно спи, человечья душа. Роется в буфете в поисках аптечки. Открывает заслонку на печи, докидывает поленьев, любуется на огонь. А потом ногтем царапает на побелке печи крест, потом добавляет еще одну пересекающую прямую, потом еще одну, добавляет круг поверх – делает розу ветров. И тихо шепчет в побелку: 

– Медвежий шаман, приди. Медвежий шаман, приди. Медвежий шаман, приди. 

Он ничего не обещает шаману – он не собирается платить. Дядя вздрагивает во сне и открывает глаза, беспокойно оглядывается и заспанным голосом спрашивает:

– Егор, что случилось? 

Егор проходит к нему по доскам пола, те такие теплые, будто в подполе бабка не держит икоток. Ведьмин дом дурит. Егор упирается коленом в перину и отвечает: 

– Пришел тебе спину полечить, дядь. 

Перекидывает через дядю ногу и садится сверху – тот только сжимает челюсть от боли, не издавая ни звука. У него белое в лунном свете каменное лицо. Егор улыбается ему и выдергивает из-под себя пуховое бабкино одеяло, пахнущее солнцем и ветром, а не гнилью и пылью. Дядя выглядит так, будто все понял. Но Егор еще не знает, как далеко простирается это “всё”. Просовывает руки ему за спину, склонившись к лицу, и вытягивает боль одним махом – навсегда. Растирает ее пылью по пальцам – прочь. Только что-то желваки у дяди с лица не сходят, только грудь под футболкой вверх-вниз часто. Егор притирается животом к животу и говорит ему в лицо: 

– Я на улицу босиком ходил, проверишь, ледяной у меня нос или как?

И тогда дядя наконец отстреливает – и сминает Егора в медвежьих лапах. И впивается в губы – жесткий, Егор послушно открывает рот и пускает внутрь язык. Медвежьи лапы мнут его, проверяют на прочность, сдирают футболку. Егор, уменьшившийся вдруг до своего человеческого тела, на минуту отпускает вообще все, и чувствует только человеческое возбуждение, копившееся десятилетие, и, наконец, нашедшее точку приложения, и такое простое наслаждение, что до него дотрагиваются – горячо и шершаво. Где-то внутри себя он всегда знал – дядины тяжелые взгляды не о его тяжелом детстве, не о шраме на шее, и не о принесенных из школы синяках. Дядины тяжелые взгляды это напополам тоска по наследию чуди, а на другую половину – желание сжать задницу Егора и продрать щетиной по его ключицам. Егора от этой грубости выкручивает всей человеческой оболочкой, он притирается через белье, поскуливая. Дядя ловит этот звук ртом, по-звериному слизывает, и держа все Егорово человеческое тело, толкается через белье так, будто уже в нем. И тот предпочитает в этот момент быть просто человеком. Черт возьми, стоило пройти весь этот путь и получить свое, всех потерять, чтобы правда наконец оголилась. Просто надо это было сразу сделать.

– Что хочешь? – спрашивает дядя, когда Егор сдергивает с него футболку и замирает, уткнувшись лбом в лоб. 

Спрашивает, а руки поверх боксеров с силой трогают между ягодиц. Егор целует его – мокро и горячо.

– Выеби.

Стоило стать верховным, чтобы понять – когда-то он решил больше не говорить с дядей потому что все равно не мог сказать главного. Не мог вместо выпускного засунуть диплом в карман, свинтить из клуба, завалиться в темно-глухую дядину двушку на Студеном проезде и попросить: 

– Дядь, выеби. 

Теперь может.

Дядя замирает, пальцы разжимаются, с силой спускаются к бедрам. 

– И как ты себе это представляешь? – спрашивает хрипло. 

Спроси он такое у Егора год назад, тот бы утонул в собственном пульсе и бегом удалился, топоча по лестнице вниз. Сейчас он понимает все правильно.

– Я у бабки вазелин нашел в аптечке, – отвечает Егор, притираясь, – только открывать будешь ты. Под подушкой у тебя. 

Когда дядя отклоняется назад, чтобы пошарить под подушкой, Егор видит его грудь и живот с густой порослью, и разломы шрамов под ней – белых и широких, от медвежьих когтей. Он правда убил медведя голыми руками, чтобы стать шаманом. 

– А это точно не “Звездочка”? – спрашивает дядя, крутя блестящую жестянку в звездном свете. 

Нет никакого света – ночь темная и глухая, но Егору теперь тоже не нужно включать свет на кухне, чтобы поужинать, он и так теперь все видит. 

– А ты открой и понюхаем вместе, – смеется Егор, глядя, как дядя поддевает ногтем крышку и с силой свинчивает.

– Эта хуйня тебя старше, – резюмирует дядя и закрывает жестянку. 

– И не только она, – заканчивает Егор, подняв брови. 

Дядя замирает, тяжело поднимается грудь, а потом он опрокидывает Егора спиной в гнездо из пухового одеяла и футболок. И в этом ведьминском гнезде ебет – по ощущениям Егора – бесконечно долго, так долго, что кажется скоро тонкое полукружие месяца рассосется в надвигающихся рассветных сумерках. 

– Да, блять, – сипит он сквозь зубы, подаваясь навстречу движениям, – можешь ты...

– Лежи тихонько, блять, – придавливает дядя рукой за шею, а животом – к животу. – Я на работе хуйни повидал, ты так не хочешь, как у людей бывает. 

Вместо ответа размазанный по постели Егор берется за его руку на шее, и та сразу разжимается, гладит его по коротко стриженной голове, будто в попытке найти давно отсутствующие там волосы. У дяди шалые не совсем осознанные глаза и пот серебрится в волосах на груди и в щетине над верхней губой. На растерянного дядю, не верящего в пермяка и икотку он не похож. На себя похож – злой, размашистый и берет до конца. Внутри от него больно, горячо и током расходится. Надо было давно начать, думает Егор заполошено, надо было давно начать. Все высокодуховное прячется куда-то в солнечное сплетение и не кажет носа, а плотское расщепляется на части, пока дядя вбивает его в перину. Его, раздвинувшего коленки и умоляюще стонущего. Со стороны это, наверное, так красиво выглядит, так, сука, правильно. 

– Чего? Что сделать? – спрашивает дядя, утыкаясь лбом в лоб и замирая внутри. 

Егор задыхается и выворачивает голову, и зажмуривается. 

– Я не знаю. 

– Ох, дура малолетняя, – надсаженно отвечает дядя, отстраняясь и подхватывая под коленки. 

Он все берет в свои руки, буквально – член Егора, например, и эти синхронные движения, наконец, разматывают клубок внизу живота, который никак не хотел разматываться. Егор жмурится и отворачивается. Дядя замирает – замирает его рука и член внутри. 

– Сюда, – приказывает. – На меня смотри. 

Надобылораньшеначинать надобылораньшеначинать надобылораньшеначинатьнадобылораньшеначинатьнадобылораньшеначинать. 

Егор открывает глаза и смотрит ему в глаза. Толчки звериные. Глаза у дяди тоже. В последний миг он все за закрывает глаза – и кричит. Поглядеть в глубь веков, своего предназначения и в свет было очень хорошо. Окунуться с головой во тьму желания, чтобы тебя выебал твой дядька-медведь – тоже неплохо. С этой мыслью размотанный Егор приоткрывает глаза и удерживает дядю за руку:

– Не надо. Дотрахай, – лицо у него онемело и уже вряд ли может покраснеть. 

– Ох, какая дура малолетняя, – улыбается дядя, вынимает и вытирается чьей-то футболкой. 

А потом додрачивает, глядя на распластанного по перине Егора, трогает его проступающие ребра и открытый сухой рот, а потом наклоняется и вылизывает – Егор чувствует его кулак, ходящий между их животами. И таким себе кажется залюбленным, как никогда. Выворачивается и подставляет шею с опоясывающим шрамом, говорит: 

– Залижи ранку, дядька-медведь, она и заживет. 

Дядька-медведь отстраняется и долго смотрит на него янтарными глазами, а потом наклоняется к шее и вцепляется в нее зубами, как в шею антилопы. В первую секунду Егор не успевает защититься, и боль выхолащивает весь белый свет – вглубь, освещает все плотское нутро. А потом он отгораживается, наконец, от боли и чувствует падающие на живот капли. Дядя отпускает его шею, выпрямляется и футболкой ласково вытирает его живот. И мельком глянув сползает с кровати, надевает штаны на голое тело, оглядывается в темноте и, махнув рукой, выходит в сени, где спит бабка. Егор отчетливо слышит его скрипучие шаги по сеням, шорох куртки на голое тело, возню с ботинками, топот по крыльцу вниз. И несколько минут лежит в гнезде из одеял, смотрит в деревянный потолок, трогает себя за шею – там ни боли, ни вмятин от зубов. Пам. 

Потом надевает боксеры и проходит следом через сени – сон бабки здоров и глубок, как давно не бывал из-за грудного выкорма икоток в подполе. Но это все ерунда – детишкам все равно не жить. 

Открывает дверь и выходит в ночь – несмотря на ощущения, утро еще далеко-далече, только месяц прочертил полукруг на небе. Дядя сидит на лавочке под окнами и курит, уперевшись локтями в колени. Егор говорит ему с крыльца: 

– Ты ж все это время не курил. 

Дядя поднимает на него глухой больной взгляд: 

– Так раньше у этого сюжета был детский рейтинг. А теперь-то уже что. 

Егор спускается по подгнившим ступенькам – хата вроде добрая, а опоры посгнивали – и садится рядом. Смотрит на тусклые серебряные рельсы узкоколейки и осеннюю паутину, летающую в воздухе. Трава под ногами влажная и сочная, не осенняя. 

– Я его уже получил, свое наследие, дядь Коль, – говорит просто. – Давно уже – через неделю. Я его принял, я теперь Пам. Я не стану, да и не мог бы его отдать. Потому что оно моё по праву рождения. 

Дядя курит, глядит ровно в линию рельсов, убегающую в лес, лицо каменное. 

– Я теперь тут везде главный, это все теперь мои леса, и мои хутора, и мои люди. И мне о них заботиться. Я тебе наше золото не отдам. Это конец, – Егор хочет его потрогать, его чертово бренно тело хочет потереться носом о дядину щеку. – Мое к тебе деловое предложение – доходим до Серых скал, освобождаем мать, и потом ты помогаешь мне найти отца под землей. Раз уж ты туда его отправил. И тогда я дам медвежьему шаману все то, что медвежий шаман может получить. Идет? 

Дядя курит – затяжка, втягиваются щеки, прорезаются хищно-дикие скулы, выдох в темноту сизо-серым. Потом поворачивается к Егору и глядит прозрачными серыми глазами. 

– Нет, Егорка. Я буду бороться с тобой до тех пор, пока не получу своё. 

Егор вздыхает и ссутуливается. Объясни ему поди про выскальзывающий из грешный рук дар. 

– Дядь, я же иду с тобой, потому что мне это нравится, – шепчет, а потом громче: – Я же сюда из прошлого пришел, понимаешь, я в одну секунду на Скалах буду. Раба твоего очищу, жену его подниму живой – будет друг всех чудей. Мать почищу, и уйду отца искать. Ты не успеешь до городища дойти, а я уже править стану. Вся твоя борьба кончилась, дядь Коль.

Дядя усмехается, тушит сигарету об подошву, а окурок кладет в карман. Почему Егор этого не замечал раньше – медвежий шаман не бросает в лесу человечий мусор. 

– Я тебе не дядя, – сухо отвечает дядя. – Твой отец мертвый. И борьба наша с тобой только начинается. 

Егор хочет рассказать ему о тщетности этой борьбы – это борьба с эфиром, с ветром, с рекой. Река не обернется вспять. 

– Ну уж нет, – качает головой Егор и, наконец, улыбается. – Отец мой чудь от чуди рожденный, с чего бы ему под землей мертвым быть. Он там дома. А ты мне дядя. Если бы у меня по крови был дядя, он бы мне был меньше дядя, чем ты. 

Дядя кивает и отворачивается, глядит в лес, зажав руки между коленей – враз ссутулившийся и постаревший. 

– Раз уж ты такой ходок по временам, то иди на свой выпускной и узнай, что бы было, попроси ты раньше. 

Егор запинается посреди вдоха. Вот уж хитрая медвежья морда. Но поделать нечего – перед глазами уже разворачивается картинка, где он прижимается к входной двери изнутри дядиной двушки в Медведково, защелкивает замок и с трудом просит. И как его просьбу выполняют – на локтях и коленях в разобранной постели посреди комнаты, куда ему маленькому ходу не было. И Егор теперь понимает, почему – из-за ружей, идолов и костей. 

– Было бы очень удобно, если бы ты мне мозги выебал еще тогда, – соглашается Егор. – Можно было бы не организовывать родителям фальшивый могильник. Притащил бы меня сюда на поводке из ебли и уговорил самому под камень лезть. Только есть одно но – когда Памом становишься, все озаряется истиной. Я бы не отдал тебе свое наследие, потому что сразу бы все понял. Да ты бы и не смог взять – сердце у тебя черное. 

Наверное, это звучит слишком жалобно, Егор приказывает человечьему телу прикусить язык, и от досады гасит всех до одной голодно пульсирующих икоток у бабки в подполе. Закончились дядькины подлянки, закончилось всё. 

Дядя берет его за подбородок и поворачивает к себе – лицо у него серьезное, но со смешинкой в глазах. Он кладет руку Егору на челюсть, большим пальцем заставляет повернуть голову, а потом наклоняется и гладким не медвежьим языком вылизывает шрам слева, потом поднимает подбородок Егора и вылизывает снизу, между ключиц, а потом и справа. Егор послушно стирает шрамы со своей шеи – как и обещал. Это было обещание простить – и он прощает. 

– Маленький, – ласково говорит дядя. – Ничего ты еще толком не понял. 

– Вижу, что у тебя боли внутри много, дядь, – шепчет Егор. – Как захочешь вылить – зови меня. Пама зови. 

Снимает руку со своей щеки, улыбается в последний раз, а потом уходит – в одних боксерах – следом за волком на Серые скалы. Сочная мокрая трава ласкает голые ноги. Дядя любуется тем, как он уходит. Шагает в тонкую струю лунного света и уходит прочь сквозь время. 

Коля усмехается, достает из пачки новую сигарету и прикуривает. 

Ну, что же. Поборемся.


End file.
